User talk:Amina skywalker
Adminship Thanks for helping out so much! I really don't have the time. In reture, I've just made you an admin of the Wiki! You can now edit protected pages and make other users admins. *I am honoured! Thank you. :D Amina skywalker 13:54, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Requested Deletions Can you please delete : * Template:Switch * User:GHe/Stat * User:GHe/Stats because I screwed up on those pages. I tried to create a template so that the "STATUS (ie online, offline, etc.)" and the "Quote of the Day" function would work, like my page on Wikipedia. However, I've had no success. So unless someone with exceptional computer/programming knowledge can make it work, I really don't need those pages anymore. (The functions weren't really important to me in any way; I just made them for fun on Wikipedia.) Thanks.—GH 16:54, 6 April 2006 (PDT)(Sorry about the previous versions; I had too many windows open and saved multiple times) *Certainly. No prob. :) Amina skywalker 02:35, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Eldest: List of Chapters Just to let you know I corrected the table and added chapter numbers. For the table, the content cannot go on the line with the |-'''. Otherwise, it will not show up. (I.e. Every 4th chapter was not present): Changes: '''Before: |''Truth of the Friends'' |-''Roran'' |''The Hunted Hunters'' After: |''3. Truth of the Friends'' |- |''4. Roran'' |''5. The Hunted Hunters'' Other than that, this Wiki seems to be going great. Happy editing and keep up the good work! :-) —GH 04:30, 9 April 2006 (UTC) *Whoa...OK. You learn something new every day, I guess. :) Thanks for catching that! It looks good now...good job! Amina skywalker 13:30, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Technical Difficulties So you're also experiencing technical difficluties... I think the cause is the 6¼ hours of downtime on Wikipedia last night... Seemed to be a power failure... Well, anyway, I hope they get it fixed soon... Also, I made a new template: ( ). You should check it out. User:GHe 22:16, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I hope it gets corrected soon. And the template looks great, by the way! I like it. :D Amina skywalker 18:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Char Templates Besides the name, what's the difference between the Character template and the Evil-Char template?—GH 23:11, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :Well, there's not much. The background colour is different (black rather than green). That's it. I suppose one or the other could go. ??? Then we could just have one all-purpose "character" template. :) Amina skywalker 00:09, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it's useful to have 2 distinctions, but the colo(u)r should differ more. As of now, it's really hard to tell the difference.—GH 00:35, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::In your opinion, what would be a more suitable colo(u)r? ::*color(American English) colour(Canadian English)* ::—GH 00:36, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::Perhaps we could go with a blue for the "good character" template; something similar to what's used on the place template. To clarify about the spellings: I tend to use the Canadian/British spellings, being something of an anglophile. But since Inheritance is an American creation, I probably should use the American spellings. :D Amina skywalker 00:47, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Also, I think a good-char template should be made to show the difference since the other one is evil-char. The current Character template can also be used in case a character seems neutral or is uncategorizable at this point.—GH 01:06, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :The "good-char" template is a good idea, except then I'm not sure how often we'd actually end up using the plain "Character" template - how many characters can be considered "neutral"? Perhaps we should just delete that one for now and just do the "good-char" template. Amina skywalker 01:15, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::I moved Character to Good-char. However, do not delete Character since all of the current pages using that template still depend on it. (The move basically created Good-char and REDIRECTED Character.)—GH 01:25, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::OK...gotcha. :) Did we come to a consensus about the color? Amina skywalker 01:27, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::EDIT: The green looks good. Amina skywalker ::::Thanks. By the way, is there any way to make a Purge on this Wiki? Right now, if a transclusion is changed, the browser cache has to be manually emptied to view the changes on the article (I.e. Clearing Private Data/Restart the broswer). But with the purge tool from Wikipedia, it forces a "full reload" instead of a cached one.—GH 01:37, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Try Template:purge, which creates a link to perform the purge (based on the Wikipedia template (Wikipedia:Purge). Example: Purge this page's server cache}}. Amina skywalker 01:48, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :Seems to work. The weird thing is that, for my user page, the time changes when I press F5. That didn't seem to happen before. :) Well, I hope MediaWiki 1.6 will bring better features...What version is Wikipedia using--1.5 or 1.6?—GH 01:57, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::The Wikipedia article on MediaWiki says 1.6 is "currently in use" on the English Wikipedia. :S Amina skywalker 02:00, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::No wonder it seems to function better. :P—GH 02:06, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Agreed. :) Amina skywalker 02:11, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Char Actually, the templates might have to be changed on the pages after all because even though Characters is moved to Good-char, it still reflects "Characters" instead of "Good-char" on the articles, and that basically voids the whole point of the Good-char template.—GH 02:37, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Delete IT:Sandbox Can you please delete IT:Sandbox? I already moved the contents to IW:Sandbox because I thought IW (Inheriwiki) would be a more appropriate title for the sandbox compared to IT (Inheritance Trilogy), which reflects more towards the books than towards this Wiki. Also, would you mind looking at the sandbox and giving me some feedback for improvement? Thanks!—G.He(Talk!) 21:55, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :Took care of the deletion. :) About the sandbox...thanks for doing that, btw. As for improvements...if you could perhaps add some padding to the table, so there's some space between the table border and the text inside? And maybe the important notice should be at the bottom, so that the "Welcome" is the first thing you see. Also, you should add Kumarhk to the contact list...he's behind it all. :) Other than that, I'd say it looks pretty good. :) I added a link to the sandbox from the Community Portal. Amina skywalker 22:40, 17 April 2006 (UTC)